Whitest Kids U' Know Wiki:Requests for Adminship
For another page abbreviated as "WKUK:RFA", see Whitest Kids U' Know Wiki:Requested Featured Articles. The Requests for Adminship page (often abbreviated as RfAs) is used to nominate users for a position on the administrative team, either sysop or bureaucrat (Requests for Bureaucrat flags are known as RfBs), users (as the name implies) may request the flags, or self-nominate. New administrators are often needed as the community at the Whitest Kids U' Know Wiki expands. They also may be needed to take the place of formerly active administrators who no longer contribute to the wiki. Requests are generally closed and have a consensus determined two weeks after the nomination. However, if the nominator or nominee chooses to withdraw the nomination or the nominee declines, it may be closed immediately. Requirements for adminship To qualify to be an administrator, you must meet this miniumum set of requirements: *Have a record of civil behavior *Have contributed to the wiki *Be active Note that this is a miniumum requirement; for higher chances of success the user should be well known, have a good track record at undoing vandalism and should have a decent amount of mainspace edits and should not just be coming out a ban. Regulations for voting *'Keep your cool'. RfAs have been known to host some nasty flame wars. If another user disagrees with you and gives you trouble, just keep your cool and don't fight back. That may sound "cowardly", but if you fight back, you could receive a block, and/or make the flame war escalate. *'New users can't vote'. Sorry, but that's the way it is. Someone can easily make a bunch of dummy accounts, all vote for their friend to be an admin, and unfairly turn the tide of the vote. For this reason, new users cannot vote for the possibility of being a sockpuppet. Anyone trying to use sockpuppets will be blocked. *'Be descriptive'. Though you don't have to, it's a lot easier for a discussion if you say why you're voting what you're voting. If you just say " , you're not really saying why the candidate should be an admin, and your vote may be excluded and struckthrough. It's not just for supports, but for all votes. *'No Self-Support'. Nominators may only support the nominee if they are not one-in-the-same. Glossary of vote titles Not just the standard "Support" and "Oppose"s are used in RfAs. This subsection lists most vote types. *'Support' - A positive vote. **'Strong Support' - A very positive vote. **'Weak Support' - A positive vote, but the voter has not ruled out oppose. *'Neutral' - A vote saying that the voter is unsure about the nominee/between supporting and opposing. **'Neutral leaning towards Support' - A neutral vote, but closer to support than oppose. **'Neutral leaning towards Oppose' - A neutral vote, but closer to oppose than support. *'Pending' - Vote not yet decided; essentially the same as neutral. *'Oppose' - A negative vote. **'Strong Oppose' - A very negative vote. **'Weak Oppose' - A negative vote, but the voter has not ruled out support. *'Not yet' - A negative vote saying that the nominee has not been around long enough, but would be admin material if they had been around for a longer time. *'Comment' - A comment. **: - a comment made in response to another comment can simply be indented. *'Question' - A sort of comment that asks a question. (Ex. What would you do with your tools?) ---- There are associated templates to go with most of the vote types above when voting: * creates ** creates ** creates * creates ** creates ** creates * creates * creates ** creates ** creates * creates * creates Active Nominations Closed Nominations {| class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" |+Candidate overview ! User information ! Nomination accepted ! Nomination date ! Result ! Discussion |-